Electrochemical regeneration of reducing agents is useful in on-going chemical or electrochemical processes such as synthesizing organic compounds or restoring solderability of electronic components, for example. A method of restoring solderability of electronic components, to which the present invention is applicable, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,494 issued Apr. 14, 1992, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. Metallic oxides, when present on solderable portions of electronic components, are detrimental to solderability of the components. In the patented process, a reducing agent is used to reduce the detrimental oxides to their metallic state, thereby restoring solderability of the electronic components. During this process, however, the reducing agent becomes depleted and must be replenished. Thus, in any large-scale electronic component soldering system using the patented method for restoring and/or ensuring solderability of electronic components, there is a need for a further process for regenerating the reducing agent so that the overall soldering system can be run efficiently, without interruption, and without generation of environmentally objectionable by-products.